Sans coeur?
by OswinSeii
Summary: Devenir un Gardien après tant de solitude était la meilleure chose qui ne soit jamais arrivée à Jack Frost. Seulement voilà. Une sorte de gêne persistait quelque part en lui. Nord, Fée, Sab et Bunny semblaient avoir naturellement reprit le court de leurs vies. Mais Jack semblait être le seul à se souvenir qu'ils avaient laissés quelqu'un derrière eux.
1. Chapitre 1

C'était calme. Tellement calme.

Apaisant. Serein. Et ... Si calme.

Allongé sur le toit d'une maison, les principales croisées derrière la tête, Jack observait le ciel nocturne.

Il observait les étoiles, la lune. Si belle et si intimidante parfois.

Il a également été observé dans le serpent de sable.

Tout ce sable doux et délicieux qui allait apporter des tendres rêves aux enfants.

Jack avait toujours trouver cela fascinant. Qui aurait pu que le Marchand de Sable soit si son nom?

Un sourire sur les lèvres, l'esprit de l'amusement s'est levé vers le ciel alors qu'un filet doré lui passait au dessus.

Ses doigts traversant la matière, une petite licence apparente pour un garçon autour de la tête, un écho à la main.

Puis elle reprend sa forme d'avant pour continuer sa route vers l'enfant qui l'attendait.

"On dirait que tu ne chôme pas, Marchand de Sable." Murmura Jack en observant tout les rêves qui serpentait dans le ciel.

Sab était toujours très minitieux dans son travail. Il ne laissait rien au hasard et faisait toujours attention au moindre détail.

Jack éppouvrait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. En fait, il admirait chacun des Gardiens.

Ils étaient ses exemples, forcément. Nord, si joyeux. Fée, si attentionnée. Bunny, si protecteur et Sab, si sage.

"Mes amis" Songea t-il avec un sourire.

L'esprit de l'amusement était énormément directionnel.

Il était heureux pour la première fois en trois ans.

Jack avait une famille, des enfants qui croyaient en lui, un rôle qu'il attendait de ce monde.

Heureux n'était presque pas suffisant pour décrire comment il se sentait.

Comblé, pourrait-on presque dire.

Que pourrait-il vouloir de mieux que ça? C'était un Gardien. Il n'était plus seul et il se sentait vraiment important.

Rien ne pouvait-être mieux.

Et pourtant.

Jack plissa les yeux et se redresse. Posant ses bras sur ses genoux, il l'observe l'horizon quelques secondes.

Avant de lever les fils azur vers la lune.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un gardien, l'esprit de l'hiver avait été gêné au fond de lui.

Quelque part dans son coeur, n'était pas complètement serein. Comme s'il avait encore quelque chose sur la conscience.

Et c'était le cas.

Jack savait que son bonheur n'avait pas été obtenu gratuitement.

Quelqu'un avait payé les frais de cette chance insolente.

Et il semble l'avoir payé très cher.

Depuis six mois, depuis son titre, the young spirit.

Il dormait peu et mal. Il était parfois très difficile.

Dans une discussion banale avec Fée autour d'un chocolat chaud, il le voyait.

Au coin de la rue. Dans une phrase qui n'avait pas l'impression d'en percevoir un double sens.

Partout. Tout le temps.

Jack était fatigué de tout cela. Sa conscience ne cessait pas le bourreau.

Parfois, il se sentait presque coupable de se vautrer à ce point dans le bonheur quand il savait que Pitch Black avait tout perdu.

Pourtant, le jeune esprit devrait être heureux que l'histoire se termine ainsi.

Tout le monde s'était réjoui de la défaite du Croque-mitaine.

Les Gardiens s'étaient retrouvés comme auparavant.

Et sans le vouloir, cela mettait Jack en colère. Comment pouvez-vous vous réjouir du malheur de Pitch? Comment pouvez-vous vivre tranquillement en sachant ce qu'ils lui ont fait?

Il était même en colère contre lui-même.

Tout le monde, lui comprit, était passé à autre choisi sans se retourner.

Ils l'avaient tous laissé derrière une fois d'humanité.

Juste sous prétexte que Pitch ne rentrait pas dans leurs critères et qu'il avait fait leurs mauvaises choses.

Bien sur que ses actes étaient impardonnables! C'était monstrueux ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver à ses fins!

Mais c'était-ce une raison pour se montrer aussi cruel que lui?

Ce n'était pas juste.

Jack se leva de son morceau de toit et se laissa porter par le vent. Il se fichait bien d'elles allaitent.

Son regard dans le vide reflétait beaucoup de choses.

De la lassitude, de l'inquiétude, de la culpabilité et de la colère.

L'esprit de l'amusement était ironiquement, pas du tout amusé. Cette situation et ses pensées le torturait depuis six mois.

Et Jack commençait à franchir en avoir marre.

Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait jamais de se sentir pleinement satisfait de la situation.

This gêne, ce grain de culpabilité dans un coin de son coeur ne le quittait jamais.

Le jeune esprit remettait presque en cause la légitimité de sa vie actuelle.

Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment méritée, parce qu'obtenue en détruisant une autre vie.

"Jack!"

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, l'intéressé est regardé autour de lui.

Puis il vit Jamie, à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui lui faisait coucou de la main.

Jack soupira et se font un sourire avant de descendre, voler devant la fenêtre du petit garçon.

"Tu dors pas encore toi? Sab est déjà là depuis longtemps." Fit l'esprit, amusé.

Le petit brun avait un grand sourire et ne l'étaient guère fatigué.

"J'allais y aller quand je t'ai vu! Comme on ne l'a pas vu depuis que vous êtes devenu un Gardien, je voulais être plus tard cette occasion!"

Jack rigola doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Serrant son bâton entre ses mains, le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air désolé.

"Désolé bonhomme. J'ai eu mal à faire ces derniers temps. Je comptais venir voir voir j'aurai un peu de temps.

-Tu continue de faire tomber la neige dans le monde? " Demanda Jamie avec curiosité.

"Bien sur. Pour qui me prends-tu?" Ricana Jack, tout fier.

"Comment va Sab? Et la Fée des Dents? Et le Père Noël? Et le Lapin de Pâques?" Demanda l'enfant d'une voix enjouée et pressée.

"Bien! Ils vont tous bien, ne t'inquiètes pas." Répondit le plus vieux, amusé et attendri. Je leur dirais de venir voir un de ces quatre.

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête, heureux de l'entendre. Puis il se trouve à lèvres et recula, faisant signe à Jack de venir.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha et s'accroupit sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"Jack ... Comment tu vas, toi?"

Surprit de la question, Jack remarqua que son ami miniature était ... préoccupé.

Plissant les yeux, il l'observa attentivement.

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête bonhomme? Je vais très bien."

Gêné comme s'il avait fait une bêtise, Jamie haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas le même regard que d'habitude." Avoua tristement l'enfant, les yeux vers le sol.

Jack resta interdit quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il s'assit plus correctement sur la fenêtre, il est posé sur le sol entre ses jambes.

Il ne pensait pas que ses préoccupations se voyaient à ce point. Ou alors Jamie le connaissait vraiment très bien, étonnament.

"Ce n'est rien de grave, Jamie, ne t'en fais pas. Quelques inquiétudes de Gardien."Dit Jack avec un petit sourire, haussant les épaules.

L'observa du petit garçon sans un mot, inquiet.

Il sentait bien que Jack mentait, mais il ne dirait jamais.

L'esprit fini par lâcher à bout de quelques secondes de silence.

"Écoute, il ne faut vraiment pas que tu t'en fasse. D'accord? Ça va aller. Et puis les autres sont là pour m'épauler.

-Tu iras mieux?" Demanda Jamie avec un brin d'espoir.

"Évidemment.

-C'est promis?"

Jack ouvrit la bouche sans sa voix ne suive.

Son regard se pose dans le vide. Serrant les lèvres, il inspira profondément.

"J'y veillerai personnellement, c'est promis."Répondit-il finalement.

L'esprit de l'amusement est réparé et retourné voler à l'extérieur.

"Maintenant va dormir avant que Sab ne décide de venir pour tirer les oreilles." Dit-il avec un sourire alors que l'enfant rigolait.

"D'accord. Bonne nuit Jack! "Fit le brun en allant se jeter dans son lit.

Le jeune homme sourit, un peu tristement et tira la fenêtre pour fermer.

"Bonne nuit bonhomme."


	2. Chapitre 2

"Non mais tu rigole?! C'est hors de question!"S'indigna le Lapin de Pâques.

Jack soupira et roula des yeux. C'est fou comme Bunny pouvait être si ennuyant parfois.

Tout deux près d'une fenêtre de l'atelier du Père Noël, l'esprit de l'amusement avait proposé à son ami de se laisser glisser sur le tobogant de glace qui menait jusqu'au sol dehors.

Et ensuite, Sab le rattraperai avec son sable pour l'envoyer dans le ciel faire quelques pirouettes avant de le rattraper. Juste pour le fun! Et puis il le suivrait, il ne risquait rien!

Mais le lapin refusait catégoriquement.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Jack.

"On est ici pour faire une pause dans notre travail et se reposer entre amis! Pas pour risquer nos vies bêtement!" Sermonna Bunny, mécontent.

"On risque rien du tout Bunny! On s'amuse! Et puis Sab est partant regarde le!" Répondit le plus jeune en montrant leur ami dehors.

Ce dernier lévitait en bas du tobogant de glace et leur fit coucou de la main avec un sourire d'enfant.

"T'es suicidaire Frost!

-Bon très bien. Comme tu voudras."

L'esprit de l'hiver haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, une mine déçue au visage.  
Le Lapin de Pâques roula des yeux et secoua la tête. Jack avait souvent des idées farfelues.

Mais déjà qu'il détestait monter à bord du traîneau de Nord,ce n'était pas pour jouer à l'accrobate sur la glace.

Les pattes sur le rebords de la fenêtre, Bunny fit signe à Sab de ne pas attendre plus longtemps.  
Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, le Marchand de Sable haussa un sourcil et lui sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que-" Sans avoir eu le temps de finir, le Gardien de l'espoir se sentit brusquement poussé.

Hurlant en glissant sur le tobogant de glace, il fut vite suivit par Jack qui rigolait comme le sale gamin qu'il était.  
Avant même de pouvoir frôler la neige qui consituait le sol, Bunny se sentit tiré dans les airs par l'une de ses pattes arrières.

Regardant ce qui l'emmenait au ciel tout en criant, il remarqua une raie de sable doré qui le tenait fermement grâce à sa queue fine enroulée autour de sa patte.

Cette dernière le projeta vers le haut en le lâchant, arrachant toujours plus de cri effrayé à ce pauvre Bunny.

Commençant à retomber, il vit Jack qui lui se faisait projeter à son tour.

Rattrapé par la raie de sable, le Lapin de Pâques tournoya sur lui même avant d'être à nouveau projeté plus haut dans le ciel.

Jack rigolait à gorge déployée, tombant vers le sol à grande vitesse.  
Une corde dorée lui attrapant la cheville, le jeune esprit s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du sol.

Il salua Sab qui lui sourit, rendant son salut avant de l'envoyer valser à nouveau avec leur ami.

"Détends toi Bunny! Regarde c'est pas trop cool?!" Cria Jack en croisant à nouveau le concerné.

Recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux fermés, le lapin se risqua à ouvrir un oeil.  
Et il fut forcé de constater que même s'il était balancé dans les airs comme une pelucbe, il n'était pas en danger.

Alors Bunny se risqua à laisser ses bras pendre vers le sol alors qu'il avait la tête en bas.  
Petit à petit, il sourit. Puis rit avant de s'amuser autant que Jack.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si effrayant.

À la fenêtre, la Fée des Dents observait le sable de leur ami s'agiter dans tout les sens en prenant toute les formes pour faire des pirouettes aux éternels rivaux.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle suivait les accrobates des yeux.  
Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'amuser tout les trois.

Vite rejointe par Nord, elle remarqua qu'il lui tendait un chocolat chaud.  
Fée le prit en le remerçiant.

De temps en temps, les Gardiens se retrouvaient au repère du Père Noël pour passer une petite journée de détente.  
Comme un genre de week-end entre amis. Histoire de faire une pause dans leur travail acharné.

Ça leurs faisaient toujours beaucoup de bien.

"On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois!" Fit Nord de son accent russe et de sa voix bourrue.

"Des vrais enfants." Sourit Fée en les regardants,attendrie.

"Ça fait du bien de faire pause! Ils le méritent."

Les deux Gardiens observèrent les trois mousquetaires s'amuser en silence.

Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, Fée se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'inquiétait quand même un peu.  
Et s'ils se faisaient mal?  
Et si Sab faisait une fausse manoeuvre et que l'un d'eux tombait?

La Gardienne des Dents secoua la tête, s'attirant un regard curieux de Nord.

"Je m'inquiète comme une mère poule." Dit-elle en soupirant.

Nord rigola et posa sa propre tasse sur un meuble à côté de la fenêtre.

"C'est normal d'être inquiète, Fée. Mais ils savent ce qu'ils font alors fais confiance! Ils ne sont pas des Gardiens pour rien!

-Bien sûr." Sourit-elle, songeant que s'en faire autant était absurde.

Nord posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches et sourit en suivant Bunny des yeux.

Ce dernier rigolait à en perdre haleine, balançé de droite à gauche par une corde dorée.

"Sab!"Appela Jack depuis le ciel. "Plus haut!"

Le petit homme de sable sembla surpris une seconde mais eut très vite un air de défi au visage.  
Il leva un pouce et intima à son sable d'envoyer le jeune Gardien encore plus haut.

Ce dernier cria de contentement, lancé dans tout les sens par le sable qui semblait l'utiliser comme balle pour faire des passes avec lui même.

Bunny l'observa et sourit, plissant les yeux.

"Moi aussi!" Dit-il finalement au Marchant de Sable. "Il va voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre ce sale frimeur!

-Vas-y montre moi, crâne d'oeuf!" Se moqua Jack, rebondissant sur un mur de sable.

Sab sembla trépigner d'impatience et envoya également le Lapin de Pâques encore plus haut.  
Montant sur un nuage de sable, il s'envola pour être à peu près à leur hauteur.

"Dis moi Fée."Fit Nord d'une voix sérieuse qui surprit la Fée des Dents. "Tu n'as rien remarqué...d'étrange chez Jack?

-Jack?" Demanda t-elle, étonnée.

Les mains sur le rebords de la fenêtre, ses ailes papillonnant dans son dos, elle observa le concerné.

"Eh bien...Maintenant que tu le dis...

-Parfois je le retrouve à regarder dans le vide sans bouger. Il me dit que tout va bien mais... Je sais pas. Il semble...

-Préoccupé?" Devina Fée en se tournant vers lui.

Le soupire du Père Noël lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Comme quoi, il ne semblait pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

"Je pensais que j'avais rêver." Avoua la Gardienne en tournant à nouveau son regard dehors.

"J'en ai parlé à Bunny et Sab hier. Eux pense pareil.

-Mais... S'il quelque chose le préoccupe, pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas?" Demanda Fée, inquiète. "Ça fait déjà un moment qu'il à cette lueur dans le regard..."

Nord haussa les épaules. N'ayant malheureusement pas de réponse à cette question.

"Jack à passé beaucoup de temps tout seul. Se confier est difficile."Fit le Père Noël en passant sa main sur son menton barbu.

"Je pensais que maintenant...

-Trois cent ans de solitude ne s'effaçerons pas en six mois tu sais.

-Tu as raison." Soupira Fée, inquiète. "Il va falloir lui demander."

Le plus vieux suivit Jack des yeux et croisa les bras.

"Seule solution. Sinon, attendre qu'il veuille nous parler."

Rentrant dans l'atelier dans des éclats de rire, Sab, Bunny et Jack s'amusaient à se pousser pour arriver le premier.

Finalement, c'est le Marchand de Sable qui les allongea tout les deux sur le sol en accrochant leurs chevilles avec une corde de sable.

Le tout avant de leur marcher dessus pour passer devant, bien sur.

Le petit homme rejoignit Fée et Nord dans un petit salon, ces derniers bavardant autour d'un chocolat chaud.

"Enfin rentrés les garçons?" Fit la Fée des Dents avec un soutire.

Sab hocha joyeusement la tête et lévita jusqu'à Nord pour venir lui tirer la manche.

Le Père Noël rigola et comprit le message. Il attrapa une tasse de chocolat chaud préparé à l'avance pour les trois autres Gardiens et lui tendit.

Heureux, Sab l'a prit et alla se caler dans un fauteuil, satisfait.

"Espèce de tricheur!"

Surpris, les trois Gardiens regardèrent l'entrée du petit salon ou Bunny et Jack luttaient pour entrer en premier. Encore.

Sab, de la manière la plus insolente qui soit, hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Prenant l'insulte comme un compliment.

Le Gardien de l'espoir et de l'amusement finirent par se défaire du bloquage dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'étalèrent de nouveau par terre.

"Allez-y doucement ou vous allez finir par avoir des bleus." Sourit Fée, amusée.

"Lui peut-être, mais moi je suis plus solide que ça." Répondit le Lapin de Pâques en se levant, époussetant son pelage.

"Si t'es aussi solide qu'un oeuf alors je m'inquiète." Ricana le jeune Gardien en se levant à son tour.

Jack vola alors jusqu'au fauteuil ou Nord était installé et s'assit sur le haut du dossier rouge.

Bunny plissa les yeux et secoua la tête avant de se baisser pour trotinner sur le dernier fauteuil libre.

"Arrêtez de chamailler! Vous êtes pire que des enfants!" Rigola joyeusement Nord.

"Au moins on s'amuse bien." Rétorqua Jack tandis que Sab hocha vivement la tête. "T'es le meilleur!" Dit-il à son attention, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le Marchand de Sable sourit, très content.

"Alors Bunny, c'était comment ces petits sauts dans les airs?" Demanda le Père Noël en levant un sourcil, appuyant un coude contre sa jambe.

"Mmh." Le lapin sembla gêné.

Lui qui était si régressif à l'idée de monter dans le traîneau de Nord, se trouvait mal à l'aise de s'être tout de même amusé à faire des cascades.

Se grattant la nuque, Bunny évita les regards de ses amis. Les Gardiens souriaient, sachant parfaitement que leur ami avait adoré l'expérience.

"Ben... C'était... Sympa.

-Sympa? Trop génial tu veux dire!"Fit Jack avec le sourire d'un gosse.

"N'ai pas peur d'admettre que tu t'ai amusé Bunny." Dit doucement Fée avec un sourire tendre.

"Bon très bien. C'était cool. Très cool."Admit le lapin de Pâques avec un sourire timide.

Heureux, ce fut Sab qui se réjouit en silence.  
Jack se leva de son perchoir pour attraper une tasse sur la table basse de la pièce et s'assit en tailleur dans les airs, son bâton dans une main pour le boire.

Trop occupé à savourer son chocolat chaud, le Gardien de l'amusement ne remarqua pas les regards entendus échangés par ses amis.

"Jack?" Demanda Nord alors que le concerné le regardait, sourcils levés.

Le jeune esprit tourna les yeux et constata l'air subitement mortellement sérieux des quatre Gardiens.

"Quoi? C'était le chocolat de quelqu'un?" Demanda t-il en éloignant la tasse de sa bouche.

Fée se pinça les lèvres, préoccupée et secoua négativement la tête.

"Alors quoi?" Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Quelque chose venait de changer dans l'air et l'esprit de l'amusement n'était pas sûr de bien aimer.

"Vous en faite des têtes..." Dit-il, de plus en plus incertain.

"On aimerait te parler de quelque chose." Répondit Nord en se redressant dans son siège.

"J'ai fait une bêtise?

-Non, bien sûr que non Jack." Fit doucement la Gardienne des Dents en décollant de son fauteuil pour voler à ses côtés. "Mais tu vois... Depuis quelques temps on à l'impression que... "

Fée n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

Si Jack ne leur avait pas parler de ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être allait-il se froisser si c'était eux qui demandait?  
Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien dit pour une bonne raison?

Et s'il ne voulait pas se confier, tout simplement?

Jack les questionna du regard, perdu.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y à? L'impression que quoi?

-L'impression qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse." Finit par dire Bunny, parlant à la place de ses amis.

Le jeune Gardien fronça les sourcils et les regarda un à un.  
Jamie il y à quelques jours et maintenant eux? Était-il si transparent que ça?

"On à parfois l'impression que tu te perd dans tes pensées et que tu as des soucis."Dit Nord, aussi doux que possible.

"Des soucis?

-Oui tu sais.." Fée se pinça les lèvres et posa une main sur son épaule. "Des conflits intérieur.

-Tu n'es pas Gardien depuis longtemps. Peut-être que tu te pose des questions et que tu n'ose pas nous en parler." Enchaina le Père Noël en haussant les épaules.

"Mais tu sais, on est là pour ça Jack." Sourit doucement la Gardienne des Dents.

L'esprit de l'hiver regarda ses amis, légèrement stressé et un peu contrarié.  
Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de poser la question, puisqu'il ne leur avait rien dit sur ce qu'il pensait.

Mais Jack était contrarié que les Gardiens n'ai pas la moindre idée d'ou était le problème.

"Non écoutez... Je..." Il soupira et se posa au sol. "J'ai pas envie de... "

Dans son esprit, ses pensées commençaient à se mélanger.

Il voulait confier ses doutes à ses amis. Et en même temps laisser sortir sa colère qui s'accumulait depuis six mois.  
Tiraillé, le jeune Gardien se passa une main sur le front.

"Je veux pas en parler, d'accord? Pas encore.

-Pas encore?" Bunny lâcha un rire nerveux. "Depuis que tu es avec nous tu semble ailleurs Jack, tu crois pas qu'il est temps de nous donner le fond de ta pensée?

-Je veux pas en discuter Bunny!" Lâcha Jack d'un ton plus fort, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il soupira et posa la tasse.

"Désolé. J'ai besoin d'air, on se voit plus tard." Sur ces mots, il s'envola et quitta la pièce ainsi que le Pôle Nord.

Laissant ses amis surpris, perdus et inquiets.


End file.
